the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Alita: Battle Angel/Credits
Full credits for Alita: Battle Angel. Logos Closing Alita: Battle Angel Directed by Robert Rodriguez Screenplay by James Cameron & Laeta Kaligridis Based Upon the Graphic Novel ("Manga") Series "Gunnm" by Yukito Kishiro Produced by James Cameron Jon Landau Executive Producer David Valdes Director of Photography Bill Pope, ASC Production Designer Steve Joyner Edited by Stephen E. Rivkin, ACE Ian Silverstein Concept Design Supervisors Ben Proctor Dylan Cole Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri Visual Effects Supervisors Eric Saindon Richard Hollander Visual Effects Creative Supervisor for Lightstorm Entertainment Richard Baneham Costume Designer Nina Proctor Music by Tom Holkenborg Casting by Mary Vernieu, CSA Michelle Wade Byrd, CSA A Twentieth Century Fox Presentation In Association With TSG Entertainment A Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios Production A Robert Rodriguez Film Rosa Salazar Christoph Waltz Jennifer Connelly Mahershala Ali Ed Skrein Jackie Earle Haley Keean Johnson Lana Condor Jorge Lenderborg Jr. Eiza González Jeff Fahey Idara Victor Rick Yune Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Susan McNamara Unit Production Manager David Valdes First Assistant Director Brian Bettwy Second Assistant Director David Vincent Rimer WETA Animation Supervisor Michael Cozens Cast Assistant Stunt Coordinator and Fight Choreographer: Steve Brown • Key Stunt Rigger: '' Kurt Lott'' Stunt Rigger: Cord Walker • Alita Stunt Double: Michaela Facchinello Stunts TBA Literary Representation for Mr. Yukito Kishiro: Norio Hayashi and Shoichiro Ishiwatari, Dentsu Inc. Art Department TBA Production TBA Lightstorm Entertainment TBA Editorial TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects Producer: Leslie Hough On Set Visual Effects Supervisor: Mark Soper Visual Effects Coordinators: Case Johnson • Emily Davis • Kraig Tytus Visual Effects Project Manager: Whitney Richman Visual Effects Production Assistants: Zane Morrissey • Stephanie Wallace Visual Effects Plate and Motion Capture Unit Mocap Supervisor: Dejan Momcilovic TBA Camera TBA Set Decoration and Props TBA Make-Up and Hair Head Make-Up Artist: Jenny Lin • Key Make-Up Artist Becki Drake • Make-Up Artist: Kara Sutherlin Department Head Hair Stylist: Charles Yusko • Key Hair Stylist: Sheila Moore Hair Stylist: Adrianne Lashley Mr. Norton's Hair Stylist: Frida Aradottir Special Make-Up Effects by Greg Nicotero and Howard Berger TBA Costumes TBA Grip and Electric TBA Sound Production Sound Mixer: Ethan Andrus, CAS • Boom Operator: Tom "Sturge" Sturgis Sound Utility: Michael Swanner Post Production Sound TBA Special Effects TBA Casting Casting - Texas: Beth Speko-Lindsey • Casting Associates - Los Angeles: Bret Howe • Riva Cahn-Thompson Casting Assistant - Texas: Stacey Rice • Extras Bookers: Niamh Fleming • Kristi Kyle Construction TBA Catering TBA Transportation TBA Visual Effects & Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited Visual Effects Producers: Kevin L. Sherwood • Rene Sekula VFX Supervisors: Nick Epstein • Mark Gee • Andres Langlands • Phillip Leonhardt • Charles Tait Executive Producer: David Conley • Head of Production: Steven McKendry Pre-Production Manager: Cale Hetariki • Production Manager: Kate Taylor • Motion Manager: Samantha Nield CG, Compositing, Motion, and FX Supervisors TBA Lead Artists TBA Shots TBA Motion TBA Optical TBA Assets TBA Look-Dev TBA Senior Heads of Departments and Senior Production Managers TBA Heads of Department TBA Production TBA IT, Technology and Research, and Supporting Departments TBA Visual Effects by Framestore Visual Effects Supervisor: Nigel Denton-Howes • Senior Visual Effects Producer: Nick King CG Supervisor: Andy Walker • Visual Effects Producer: Danielle Morley Animation Supervisor: Max Solomon • 2D Supervisor: David Simpson Additional Supervision and Lead Artists TBA Visual Effects Production TBA Visual Effects Artists TBA RND, Pipeline and Support TBA Visual Effects by DNEG Visual Effects Supervisors: Raymond Chen • Michael Grobe Visual Effects Producer: Vera Zivny CG Supervisors: Russel Bowen • Raju Vaidya Comp Supervisors: Nik Brownlee • Astrid Busser-Casas Production TBA Digital Supervisors / Leads TBA Digital Artists TBA Paint, Rotoscope, and Matchmove Artists TBA Facilities Management TBA Visual Effects by Rising Sun Pictures VFX Supervisor: Tom Wood • Executive Producer: Gillian Howe CG Supervisor: Julian Hutchens • VFX Producer: Arwen Munro Comp Supervisor: Jess Burnheim • VFX Production Manager: Mark Story TBA Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. TBA Additional Visual Effects by Lola Visual Effects Stereo D Music TBA "El Rey Del Calle" Written by Robert Rodriguez Performed by Mark Del Castillo and Robert Rodriguez "Vente Pa Ca" Written by Danny Richard Osuna Performed by George Balmaseda Courtesy of Crucial Music Corporation "Voladora" Written by Robert Rodriguez, Rick Del Castillo, David Alex Ruiz, Tom Holkenborg Performed by Rick Del Castillo, Robert Rodriguez and Alex Ruiz "Throwing Chingasos" Written by Robert Rodriguez, Mark Del Castillo, Tom Holkenborg Performed by Mark Del Castillo and Robert Rodriguez "Swan Song" Written by Justin Tranter, Kennedi Lykken, Mattias Larsson, Robin Fredriksson, Tom Holkenborg and Dua Lipa Performed by Dua Lipa Produced by Mattman & Robin Dua Lipa appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records and Universal Music GmbH Soundtrack on Production and Post Production Facilities Provided by Troublemaker Studios Troublemaker Studios CFO: Kevin Dartt • Studio Manager: Nixon Guerrero Information Technologies: Nick Lomonte • Maintenance Supervisor: Jason Moore Additional Production and Post Production Facilities Provided by Lightstorm Entertainment Additional Production and Post Production Services Voice Casting: Dina Morrone ADR Voice Cast TBA Main Titles by Beast Digital Intermediate by EFILM Senior Digital Intermediate Colorist: Skip Kimball • Senior Digital Intermediate Producer: Loan Phan • Digital Intermediate Editor: Tashi Trieu Digital Intermediate Producer: Hershel Cohen • Digital Intermediate Coordinator: Emma Escamilla • Image Science: John Quartel THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR ASSISTANCE The Governor & First Lady of Texas The City of Austin, Texas for its generous support of this Production Cameras Cranes, Dollies, Stabilized Remotes and Hydra scope by Chapman / Leonard Studio Equipment Inc. Lighting and Grip Equipment Provided by MBS Equipment Company Copyright © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or films is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. The making the authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved hundreds of thousands million work hours. Category:Credits